Promise me Forever
by Lady Kuroshinju-Ameijistou
Summary: "Your daughter." Two words never held so much power over CEO Sesshoumaru Takakhashi. He wouldn't have believed them, but the child in the photo he starred at resembled someone he'd never forget:Kagome Mikage, the woman who'd stolen his heart eight years before. The two had fallen crazy in love, but their runway marriage had unraveled as quickly as it had started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi shocking right?

I changed quite a few things around, just to fit my story.

So, the setting at first ( for Sesshoumaru) is in Tazo, China. And for Kags, resides in Mikage Mount., Japan.

Sesshoumaru's bother ISN'T INUYASHA THIS Kenji, my own cool character.

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's inner demon**

8888888888

Sesshoumaru Takahashi ripped open the pale yellow envelope that had arrived in the morning mail. A photograph fluttered on the polished mahogany desktop. No letter, just a photograph of a petite girl dancing in the shade of the sprawling live flipped it over. Two words was scrawled on the back- two words that shocked him to the core.

'_your daughter'_

For a moment he couldn't react at all. He shot a glance towards the office doorway, where his younger brother was trying to talk his way past Sesshomaru's assistant. Turning his back on them, Sesshomaru's studied the envelope. Mikage Mount. The envelop had an address that stated: Mikage Mount., Japan. Something deep inside him began to crack painfully open. The child's face was partly shadowed by the tree, but that didn't really matter, He saw the resemblance anyway-the softy shaped face, the figure. Kagome.

The girl was Kagome's child alright. But his? How can that be? He'd known. She'd told him, would't she?

The voices behind him faded into the dull mummer of her laughter. Her vows of unwavering commitment and love.

A slim figure came towards him, sparkling aqua eyes twinkling, raven hair rippling over her shoulders… His jaw clenched . No. He'd closed off that part of himself a long time ago, sealing it securely. He wouldn't let it break open now or ever.

The truth was, he wasn't sure what Kagome would say nor had been-what?-eight years? He started at the kid looked about-

'**pup**'

_what?_

_**'thats our pup'**_

so?

**'..dumb bastard' **

He spun around, the movement startling both his brother and his assistant from their quite bickering. Kenji tok advantage of the moment to move past Kagaura Kiyomata's bulk. He looked from the photo in his hand, gaze curious. "Is something wrong?" "Nothing". He slide the photo into his pocket.

"In that case…"

"Not now." He already knew what Kenji wanted to talk about. was always money with as it was with Mother and the array of step and half siblings i-and relatives she'd thrusted into his life. The whole family saw hims as an in exhaustible account to fund their expensive taste.

_'You can't count on anyone but __yourself". _His father's words echoed in his mind."_They all want something."_

"But Sesshoumaru-san!," Kenji began.

He silenced his brother with a look, then glanced at Kagura. He could at least trust Kagura to do what he was told without asking questions that he had no intension of answering. "Have a jet ready in 2 hours. I'm flying to Japan."

"Japan?", Kenji's voice suggested it may as well be the moon. " What about the Dancy situation? I thought you were too into the negotiation to thank about anything else." He spared a thought for the multi-trilloin dollar deal he'd been chasing for the past month. "I'll be a phone call or a fax away. Kagura will keep me posted on anything i need to know."

"Whatever. Its your call _Onii-san" Kenji lightly taunted while leaning on against Kagura._

_Kagura's feminine looking face was impassive as always. Kagura was unemotional as Sesshoumaru, which was probably why they worked so well together._

_ Sesshoumaru crossed the room quickly, pausing to pull his smooth white coat from the mahogany coatrack. It had been a chilly, raw March in Tazo, China. Though Mikage Mountain would be something else. Again the image shimmered into his mind like a mirage. .A __laughing pale face. His wife. _

_They all want something_.What did Kagome want?

He shoved the through the away and strode to the door. He'd deal with this, just as he'd dealt with any project that went wrong. Then he'd bury the memory of his first love so deeply that it would never intrude again.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise me Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...So _please_ don't sue me..._Unless _I stole your candy (preferably sourpatches) the don't sue me.

_**Grins mischievously and rubs hands*** **_

AN: _ I just want to say something __really__IMPORTANT ...Hiiiii! (lol) No, seriously i just want to thank y'all (I adore country accents) for liking/reviewing/following/favoriting my story. And another thing, I want to apologize for my __FOREVER-NESS__ to post. (__**Bows)**__ Gomen Nasai ( So sorry, Forgive me, yata..yata)Really i honestly couldn't figure out __ how__ to post another chappie for you guys. I'm so stupid..:P_

_And now, without further ado, I present to you...Promise me Forever Chapter 2!_

_**Blows kisses to my totally awesomesauce fans****_

_Cheers! _

Kagome's Pov

The bell on the registration desk jingled impatiently. Kagome Mikage dusted from her hands as she hurried from the shrine/inn's kitchen towards the front hallway. The Mikage shrine inn wasn't expecting any new guests today and the rest of the family took advantage of that fact to scatter in various directions.

She'd thought she'd have at least an hour interrupted to bake ginger cookies, before Asumi got home from school. It looked as if she'd been wrong. She shoved through the swinging door to the wide hallway that housed the shrine inns registration desk, along with whatever clutter of slippers and fishing poles her brothers left on the floors.

"Mikage's shrine and Inn. How may I help you?" the tall stranger turned slowly. Afternoon sunlight through the front window lit broad shoulders silverfish hair and expensive suit that was WAY too formal for the shrine inn. Then he faced her and her heart stopped entirely.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, the man who had broken an eighteen year olds heart. The man she never expected to see again when their marriage had dissolved. The man who never knew he'd fathered a daughter.

"Kagome. It's been a _very_ long time."

His voice was soothing as she remembered. Confident. He didn't sound surprised to see her here.

"Sesshomaru." Pain ripped through the numbness of shock when she said his name. She hadn't said it aloud in years._ "How could one name have so much power to hurt?'_

He arched an eyebrow, sending another pang of pain to her heart. _"His eyes express nothing at all."_ He made no move to close the gap and attempt to shake hands, thank goodness!

He seemed to move farther away from her, though he really didn't move at all. Maybe it was the effect of his chilling gaze of his amber eyes glaring at her. Kagome squared her petite shoulders.

"What brings you to the Mikage Mountain?" She basically spat the words out.

When had he'd become such a sarcastic bastard? She glared at him coldly.

"Not a pleasure trip." He said crisply.

Of course it wouldn't. Sesshomaru probably vacationed in the south of France, for Kami sake! He certainly wouldn't come hereafter what happened between them. Maybe it didn't matter to him. After all, he had _eight years _to forget his useful indiscretion. While she had been looking at a reminder everyday in Asumi-!

"_Asumi!"_

She sent a frantic, fearful glance at the clock. Her pup would be walking in the door from school any minute now. As soon as she heard his name she'd know who Sesshomaru was.

But Sesshomaru didn't know Asumi existed, and she _had_ to keep it that way.

"You're here on business, then." She moved behind the desk, putting sacred oak between them. It was a pitiful barrier, but it was all she could do- for now.

'You might say that. I'll be here a night or two, so book me a room." He leaned against the desk as if to say: "Do you really think this piece of wood can hold me?'

He couldn't stay here.

"Hell- I mean- No. We're all booked up anyway…" Kagome flipped through the agenda book to emphasize her point. His traditional arch eyebrows arched yet again.

"This early in season? And that says 'April' Mikage. **(Blushed) ** you cannot fool this Sesshomaru so easily _Mikage". _ '_Where was the dude that promised her forever?'_ Her heart throbbed at the thought. He was rich of course. Takahashi's had a_lways_ been rich and successfully. _'And arrogant, and snobby..'_

Once Sesshoumaru had wanted her- timid little kagome Mikage, native and pure. Who hadn't the slightest notation of another world outside her own. But his wanting -_lust rather_\- hadn't lasted long. '_just long enough to make a baby he'd never know about'..._

" don't have enough room for you", Kagome said in a coldly polite tone.

Some emotion flickered in his amber eyes, his jaw muscle ticked. "_Leave? _ After you've gone through _so much _to get me here? Mikage, you aren't making any sense.", he growled.

Startled Kagome dropped her agenda book. "Get you here?", she snorted." What on Earth are you growling about?" That was the very _last_ thing she wanted.

Sesshoumaru planted both his claws on the table, leaning forward until he was in Kagome's face. She felt him trying to crush her with his youkai aura. It radiated from him, so _angry _and so _hot _it threatened signed the tiny hairs on her

arms. His lips were a hard, bitter line.

" **Do you take this Sesshoumaru as a fool? This Sesshoumaru's talking about the little **_**surprize package**_** I received from you!"**

Baffled, Kagome stared at him.

"Whaa- I didn't send you anything!", she protested while rubbing he tingling arms.

With a swift movement, he took something from it pocket and tossed it on the desk between them. Curious, Kagome picked it up.

_'Asumi'. _Her fingers felt frozen solid. Her stomach twisted, making her feel as though she'd been punched in the gut. Sesshoumaru had a picture of Asumi. No. She suddenly felt lethargic. With a quick ,and angry movement he turned it over it her hand. "Don't forget the inscription."

_Your daughter_

Suddenly Kagome was thrusted into reality again. The realization ing of having kept her -_their- _ daughter a secret from him, only to have him blow it up in her face by those words snapped her into action.

"Where'd you get this?"

"**Wench don't play fool with me. **_**You**_** sent this to me!"**

"No the hell I didn't Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else? I'm warning you _**Mikage- **_he spat her name out like bile-_**you'd better be able to prove that **__**bastard child**__** is **__**mine**_."

When he opened his eyes they were tinted red.

'_How __dare __he imply she'd had someone else's child?!'_

_8888888888_

_End Note: A few things are needed to say here. _

_**One: **__ Someone mentioned I needed a beta. After reading my own story, I concur. Thank you who ever said that. I need one. Anybody want to tell me how to get one?.._

_**Two: Review,**__REVIEW, review. Or else I won't post Chapter three. (__**Dangles chapter three in your face.**__) Na na na-na. ;P_

_**Four: There are special thank you's I have to give out. **_

_**+The Gazette lover (For helping me type some)**_

_**+Deathlove ( for reading all my crappy ones)**_

_**and to Bluberries, for slapping me when I made Sesshoumaru say certain thing that will continue to go unnamed. **_

_**Cheers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Promise me Forever

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha as we all know

Author's Note: Kagome's a hanyou.

Recap: _How dare he imply she'd had someone else's child?!_

Common sense kicked in. Naturally, the baka would think that. He hadn't seen her in_ eight years. _

That meant he didn't know that he had a daughter.

_Maybe, _Kagz thought, _if I get him to go away before Asumi get's home, I could still keep her existence hidden from him._

"My daughter has nothing to do with you. Goodbye jackass." Kagome said tartly.

His eyes narrowed slightly. " In that case, I have no business here Mikage." He growled through gritted teeth. He strode quickly to the door and yanked it open when— "

Asumi danced in, chatting happily with her cousin Souta by her side.

"What the-"Sesshoumaru was shocked. '_Crap!', K_agome thought. "Momma can I have some ginger cookies while I do my homework?", she asked in her jovial tone. Then she gave the best kawaii puppy dog face _ever._ "Yes. Go in the kitchen _watashi no chisai 1," K_agome practically coed to her _adorable_ pup. " Thanks Momma, c'mon Sota-kun!", Asumi said. She reached up on her tippity toes and pecked kagome on her cheek. Then she tugged her favorite cousin along, glancing curiously at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru counted to 10, letting Kagome have enough time to put a barrier around her pup and nephew.

" You **bitch**!", Sesshoumaru's appearance changed rapidly as he lunged for her. Kagome held out her hand, intending to purify his ass to hell. But her miko powers failed her. Her eyes clouded a bit. She couldn't kill the boy she'd loved 8 years before, so what made her think she could kill him now?

As Sesshoumaru darted closer towards her with blood lust eyes, she closed her eyes, preparing for his brutal onslaught...waiting for him to finish her.

Nothing happened. _'What the-"_

Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to find her eyes.. "_Asumi?!"_Asmui stood between her two parents, her tiny claws wrapped around her Father's fist. "_**Get away from my Okaasan, **__**NOW!" **_ Asumi demanded, her little form shaking.

Sesshoumaru glared at his pup. His neon red eyes glowing, he growled a warning. "_Mind your business pup. GO and leave your alpha's __alone__ pup."_

Suddenly, the air felt as though it was crushing

them, (Meaning Sesshoumaru, and Kagome)making it hard to breathe. Asumi's silver hair was pitch black and flowing angrily behind her enraged face. Her eyes bleed a pulsing,violent, indigo color, her claws growing. Her canine fangs grew 4 inches, helping create a picture of a powerful,lethal, _dangerous _ little hanyou.

"_**What the heck did I say?", **_Asumi all but growled. Asumi's claws were crushing Sesshoumaru's arm….

"You'd better do like she says, Sesshoumaru. She has _your_ temper you know," Kagome smugly told Sesshoumaru.

Abruptly Sesshoumaru flew backwards, into the wall. He layed still a moment .(Asumi immediately changed into her normal self again.)

"Oh Kami! Now I have all of this mess to clean up all of this mess!", Kagome sighed.

Just than Sota walked in, intending to give Asumi her half eaten cookie.

He looked around, munching contently on her cookie. "What happened here?Did you just knock out a customer?", he asked innocently.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Picking up her broom, she muttered :

"You have _no_ idea."

8888888888888

AN: Hey howdy hey my fans! Please review! No seriously, Review! I have 55 follows and I don't get that many reviews. For the sake of my sanity, _**please**_ review. It helps me write awesome chappies!

_Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

Promise me Forever

Disclaimer: Not Rumiko Takahashi, y'all. Sorry. Sniff.

A.N: Remember that Sesshou's inner doggie talking will always be in bold, and when Sesshy's talking to his inu side, it'll be bold , his inner self calls Sessh' 'Maru'. I made his inner self a bit more..sophisticated. I don't appreciate how people are downgrading him. If you don't like the subtle change, **shrugs shoulders indifferently **go cry a river in a secluded corner.

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru's Pov

She hadn't told him.

Anger roared through his veins like a had borne his child, and she hadn't told took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He'd tell her what he'd thought-"

'**No Maru. Think it through first.'**

__**'**_** hn…'**_

Glaring at Kagome, (who was still sweeping up) he said:

"We need to talk."

Kagome nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a little bit, _my kakudan_ (special)," she murmured to Asumi. Asumi nodded, after sending Sesshoumaru a glare, she tugged along her cousin, pushing through the swinging doors. Sesshoumaru counted to 10, letting kagome have enough time to put a barrier around he rpup, and nephew.

When Sesshoumaru heard the 2nd door swish close, he turned to her, growling.

Kagome's mouth tightened. " Not here, anyone might walk in." "Is there a private place here?"

She gave a curt nod and lead the way to the right of the hallway. Sesshoumaru shut the door firmly, taking brief inventory of the 'private place.' It was a quiet place, a grassy little area, with a tanish benches, and a gurgling little water fountain.

He swung towards her.

"Why did it take you _eight years_ to let me know I was a father? Or you didn't child support until now? " he said bitterly. Her fist tightened, and her eyes darkened.

"I don't need or give a damn thing from your sorry a** excuse of a _man_." She hissed at him.

He barely suppressed the urge to throttle her. Sesshoumaru Takahashi didn't lose control, no matter what the predicament was.

" Then why send me the picture now?"

"Like hell I did!"

Even though his anger, he recognized the sincerity in her voice. He couldn't deny the pure shock when she'd first saw him.

"You mean that, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Then who?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " How would I know? Does it matter?", she raked her claws through her hair.

"Even if our marriage was a mistake, surely I deserve to know i had fathered a pup."

She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Well?", he snapped at her. Annoyed by her slowness to answer. Anger flared in her face. "You wanted the divorce."

"I had a right to know," he insisted stubbornly. He moved towards her, as if trying to impel and answer from her. Squaring her petite shoulders, she advanced toward to face."You were having my pup. I should've been told." "Aren't you a so-called great and powerful youkai demon? Why couldn't you smell my pregnancy back then?", she sneered at him.

" I was only a mere pup back then. I didn't know any better," he calmly stated.

Kagome raked her hands through her hair, anxiously. " I don't know what you want me to say Sesshoumaru. By the time I knew I was pregnant our marriage was over."

He looked at 'd thought she didn't look a day over 18 when he'd first saw her. Now he saw the added maturity in they way she stood, confronting him.

" You were having _my_ child,Mikage,".he insisted stubbornly." What was the point?" Kagome sniffed a little. Sesshoumaru handed her his handkerchief. " You were busy taking your father's place and saving the Company you had a life mapped out that didn't include a child."

'_or me'..._At that thought Kagome averted her eyes from his.

He told himself he didn't remember those 2 months being husband to her. That wasn't true. He remembered perfectly well-the furious quarrel with his father over his engagement to a _miko-hanyou_ girl, recalled storming out of the inn, intent on showing the ole fool he could do this himself, manage his own life.

A runaway marriage would do it. It wasn't difficult to convince her to go along with him. But this wasn't the old Kagome, the silly/sweet young women who'd been so dazzled by his 'love' for her, she'd gone along with everything (well, almost) he'd said.

Sesshoumaru slammed the door on those memories. He'd better focus on the present. "And you figured you didn't need me." He realized that their pup, probably didn't need him either. " I have my pack,"she said with a small smile. She gestured the Mikage's _very_ different auras.

The movement sent a whiff of her scent to him.

'_**Sakura flowers and Sunshine'...**_

88888888888

End Notes: HERE'S THE WAY I WORK PEOPLE,I WRITE, **YOU** READ IT, THEN **YOU** REVEIW. OOH and by the way, I won't be posting chappie 5 until I get 40 reviews. So until than, happy Friday!

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Chapter 4 5

Chapter 4.5

Promise me Forever

Sorry guys, I know you were all expecting a chappie….but this is a quick response to all my readers about the reviews. *Hears disappointed sighs* I know, I know, I suck at life.

*Takes deep breath and rubs neck sheepishly*

Gomen nasai for demanding 40 reviews in Chapter 4. I didn't realize that demanding them wasn't nice(?). Honestly, I was only joking. I didn't really expect people to ACTUALLY review.

So, in all seriousness, if uhhh….people tend to send me a bunch of reviews that I particularly don't like….well then I'll stop writing this story ultimately. I understand that my joke about reviews was out of bounds and I apologize.

One of the most of the hurtful reviews that I received said (and I'm directly quoting) that 'I'm only writing this story to get a certain numbers of reviews'.

I actually cried because of this (or because my A.C. was broken). I put a lot of effort into this writing piece and to all those people who gave me encouraging reviews I claim you the best friggin' peeples EVER!

Sincerely,

Lady Takahashiblu

P.S.

Thanks Bluberries for letting me snot up your shirt!

**Bluberries: You're not (**insert long line of curse words here**) welcome!**

**Do you know how much this cost?! 3.99 at the thrift store!**


	6. Chapter 6

Promise me Forever

Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the _really long _wait. I needed to think, for a while. Thank you all awesome Reviewers! Without you guys….** Shakes head slowly...**Also note that Sesshou's beast is _ALWAYS _in **bold**, and Sesshy will always be in italics! Well anyways, on with the story!

Annoyed he still remembered her scent; he rubbed his nose.

'**As if that will help'.**

" They thought you shouldn't tell me?" This part of the Mikage clan never had so much money, as he recalled. He'd honestly expected them to be lining up for child support _long_ before this.

She looked at him with such an odd expression; he couldn't even a name to call it.

"They opposed to our marriage as much as your family did, _remember_? They never held with a marriage with someone from another world. My Father said only grief could come from it."

A bittersweet smile formed on his face." Looks like he was right, doesn't it?"

Kagome lifted her chin stubbornly, eyes fierce. "_I _have Asumi. _I _don't consider her source of grief_ no matter _what_." _

"Asumi." He didn't even know the rest of her name. " What's the rest of it?"

She didn't look away. " Asumi Kakudan Mikage, like mine."

It stuck then, _he had a __daughter._

"Why does she think I was never around? Did you even bother to tell her the truth?" He spat angrily.

Kagome winced at that. "_Of course._ She knows her father's name. She understands that we went our separate ways." Kagome's face clouded a bit, uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

"Eventually she stopped asking about you. She gets plenty of masculine attention, if that's what you're worried about. She's a well loved child." A soft smile lit her features.

"_Figures."_ He muttered. ' _The Mikage clan have always protected their own. '_

Kagome crossed her arms again, frowning slightly. " You can go, and I'll ensure that everything goes back to the 'norm' around here." She offered with a half-hoping heart. "_ I don't think so, __Mikage__." _"Why not? You don't _want _a daughter-correct?" "That maybe so Mikage, but this Sesshoumaru has one. This Sesshoumaru cannot just simply '_walk away'_ or live in denial."

She took a deep breath, drawing comfort from the friendly auras of her pack.

'Then prepare to meet my-_our_ -daughter."

His world had shifted for eternal, he had a daughter.

88888888888888-

Kagome's Pov

She was miserable. She sat on the porch swing; gazing at the field of random flowers her family (together one summer) had planted together.

She slowly shook her head, trying to rid her memory of Sesshoumaru….

The sight of him this afternoon…looking as handsome as the day she'd first saw him...Her heart had spluttered and almost stopped. He was back, and she had to come with term with that.

She closed her eyes, letting the remains of the slowly disappearing sunset warm the inside of her eyelids. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell her pup that her father was here. She just didn't know how. 'Kami, _please_ let me find the words to tell her without hurting _my kakudan.' _Panic clenched her heart. '_ Onegai! Don't let Sesshoumaru's coming won't hurt her. She's too young!' _ Kagome's sudden panic filled prayer repeated over and over in her mind until she felt somewhat better.

Certainly there weren't any words for _this _situation. Telling her family that Sesshoumaru was back had been difficult enough; telling her daughter would be infinitely worse.

Her Okaasan-Izayoi- had been rigidly fair, her father (Touga), had been comforting but silencing the angry clamor of her 3 brothers, who wanted to murder Sesshoumaru, and dump his body in the deeps part of the channel. Her sister, Rin who was married now, hadn't been present, but would have undoubtedly joined when she heard.

Her mother had been firm. Sesshoumaru had a right to see his daughter, Izayoi Mikage had said. They'd have to put up with it, or risk losing her in court. So they'd _have _to put up with it, for Asumi's sake.

That had been the only thing to keep the twins and Inuyasha behave, she suspected. Kouga and Ginta (the twins) considered themselves substitute Fathers, while Inuyasha has always been the big brother to his niece. None of them would do _anything _to hurt Asumi.

Sighing, Kagome rubbed her temples. "Okaasan?" Asumi pushed through the door and let it bang behind her. Making Kagome wince and rub her midnight Han you ears.

"Izayoi Obasan said you wanted to discuss something with me."

Kagome forced her spurt of panic down and patted the cushioned seat next to her.

"Come sit next to me, aijin. We need to talk."

Asumi scooted next onto the swing. '_Her hakamas are too short already.'_ Kagz noticed automatically. _ ' She is going to have her father's height.'_

Her face clouded. "Is it about the man I knocked out for you? Are you upset with me momma?" Asumi took a whiff of Kagome's aura. " You're. Dreading something (?) Okaasan," Asumi murmured. Startled Kagome stiffened, her ears twitching jerkily. "I.I have been talking to the guy I beat up." Asumi confessed; her eyes averted from Kagomes.

"I only went to him - the guy I beat up- because I wanted to know why his inner youkai demon kept calling me, _why _he smelled so familiar."

Asumi paused a moment, her little mokomoko swaying in the wind. "So I confronted him," she shrugged casually. "So you know _who _he is, aijin?" Kagome murmured softly.

"He's my Father." Asumi said simply. Kagome nodded and pulled her close, sensing building tears. " I-I-it makes sense I guess. I still don't get _why _he's here after all this time." Her voice faulted, and Kagome rubbed her back soothingly.

" _Why _Okaasan? He didn't want to see me before, so_ why now?_ I don't understand Momma?" Asumi sobbed, her tears soaking Kagome's shirt.

Kagome stilled rigidly. "I... I _couldn't tell him _...your father...about you. I couldn't...I couldn't ...let him _take you. _I was afraid he'd ...he'd ...I couldn't...I." Kagome sobbed broken-ly. Asumi wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck nuzzling her gently. "I thought...I thought it was for the best." Kagome's muffled voice tried to explain brokenly. Asumi pulled back, and stared into Kagome's eyes. Kagome could've _sworn _ she saw pity in her daughter's lovely blue eyes.

"I understand ...I think," Asumi murmured gently to her Okaasan. She snuggled into Kagome's arm again.

"What. ... What did you guys talk about?" Kagome asked while running her claws through Asumi's silver hair.

At that, Asumi's eye's brightened considerably. " He said -_ well more so his Beast said- _I was his _kakudan_, his special pup-" _ (Kagome's thinking at that sentence: _WOW Sesshou! You're better at this than what I gave you credit for! What a guy-) "And he said you're hiswoman, and that you _belong _with him and- (Kagome's_ thinking (etc): __**Gritting her teeth. **__That _**asshole.**_ THAT _**POSSESSIVE **_**PRICK-**_) " that he still loves you."

Kagome's heart leaped, but she couldn't help but to feel conflicted. '_How could he __still__ love me if he was the one who left me? What if...its just his beast was just saying that? So…. was it he or his inner demon who had thrown her away like a toy. . A doll...a...__**whore**_?'

888888888888-End Note:

Sorry about the wait. I'm working on another story so hope that's a good excuse. _**Ducks angry tomatoes.**_

Happy Friday!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN/: Hey peebles, here's your long awaited chapter, I know its waayy overdue(like most of my library books :p) My dearest friend has done me the honor of typing up this chapter for me from my notebook... she also has an acc and write fanfics

If you want to go check out her page and her stories if you're interested:

Malay_da_princess

Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of Mikage Inn late that evening, his lights reflected from his eyes of a furry shell colored neko who looked at him as if deciding whether to attack.

'My daughter's a neko?...'

That was one of the many things he didn't know about his child. Maybe that's why he wasn't able to stay in his room at the villages only resort hotel. He never intended to make a family, or even start one. The example his parents has set would be enough to sour anyone on the prospect of parenthood.

'Its too late now we and alpha and father to the pup now..'

_This Sesshomaru knows._ Or he could go back to Tazo, China. Forget this ever happened, if it is best for the former mate and pup, we could go 'Maru'... _Impossible_. This Sesshomaru doesn't _run _or pretended.

'Still should that prove on alternative...?'

_Of course, _he got out of the red convertible, his footsteps quiet on soft soil. The neko, apparently deciding whether he was a threat or not, padded silently beside him. He rounded the Inn with the neko in peaceful silence. The Mikage Clan waited on the wraparound porch, looking ready for a brutal battle.

'So she told them, hmmm... this should be amusing.'

They couldn't stop him. They had no reason to welcome him, but they could choose to make this more difficult than necessary... Silence slammed Sesshomaru's ears.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." Izayo, Mikage didn't offer to shake hands, but at least she didn't have her .22 rifle in sight.

"Mrs. Mikage," He nodded at her in respect. Good leader strong fighter. Nice woman... "Where is Kagome, I'd like to speak with her.." Kagome's younger brother shoved himself away from the porch railing. He spat on Sesshomaru's left.

"Maybe she don't want to talk to you."

His eyes were tinted red in anger. The pup's name floated up to him from the past, Inuyasha. "That's enough, Inuyahsa." Izayoi's soft maternal voice carried authority. She eyed Sesshomaru for a moment. "Kagome's down at Ichii's creek." Sesshomaru nodded, tilted his head in thanks, and gracefully stroded away from the Mikage's intense stares. He was aware of the fact that their stares were watching for his every move, he disappeared into the woods. Kagome was sitting crossed legged in the feild of flowers, her hands moving to form different symbols. Her plush lips whispered fragments of ancient Mikage miko language.

Surly she must've felt his aura intrude her meditating, but didn't cease to acknowledge him. The summer wind blew pleasing scents of Ichii's flowers around the field. He strolled towards Kagome, her slim form went still.

'Slim...yes but theres a soft roundness to her figure...'

Her inky blue hair was pulled into a messy bun her hanyou ears twitching... He looked at her, one of them had to break the silence, "Perhaps," he started to say as she opened her eyes warily and stretched out. "This Sesshomaru should've called before hand."

She shook her head, the movement sending strands of inky blue curls across her cheeks. "Its alright, I thought you'd probably be back tonight." A smile briefly ghosted on her lips, "We have things go settle... I guess."

"Hn... you told your pack."

"I had to. They immediately saw a change in my aura. You surly cannot comeback and expect to cause a comment."

"How did pup take it?", he leaned casually back, arms crossed. She hilted her head a bit. "Quite well I think. Passively, she has too much of you genes." Kagome grumbled the last part.

He arched an eyebrow. "Funny _Mikage._ It isn't everyday this Sesshomaru wakes up to here he's father to a pup former mate, hasn't bothered to tell me." Kagome took a deep breath inhaling the lovely scent. "You're not being fair, Sesshomaru." "_ Fair? _This Sesshomaru doesn't feel likd being fair, Mikage."

"I tried to tell you." Kagz said serenly.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Tried how? I'm not so hard to find, Mikage."

Some emotion flickered across her face. Once he'd thought he knew every emotion, every look, every gesture. Maybe that had been an illusion. "I came to China." she said slowly, looking him dead in the eye. "Not long after the papers ." He knew. He remembered his mother's harsh, greedy voice encouraging him to write the papers... the divorcing papers.

"And?"he asked quietly.

Unconsciously he laid his clawed hand on his shoulder. "I came to the Takahashi building and found that you had settled quite comfortably in your world. A world that didn't include a baby or a wife."

Kagome finally looked up at him, metting his eyes.

"..." Sesshomaru stared into her lovely blue eyes, getting lost in them.

'No. Let it go. We have to do what's best for pup 'Maru.'

Kagome gently shook herself and looked down.

"Let's just talk about now Sesshou," Kagome whispered. He stared at her frowning. He wanted to push for answers, but she had a point. He had an urge to walk away, all he could offer the pup was money.

He'd lost the capacity to form close relationships a _long time ago_ if he'd ever had it.

'Well not entirely Maru' (Beast)

'What?'

'You may not be able to form close relationships but I was equipped with this stuff.'

'...'

'Think on it. We owe both of them that much, at least.'

'...hn'

"When can I speak to her again?" He tossed the question at her. Her soft mouth tightened.

"Tomorrow, I don't think we should overwhelm her."

"I have a business to run, Mikage. Tomorrow after school. Be here." Sesshoumaru stroded away.

"I said I'd not like to overwhelm my daughter. I'm not going to let you force her to do something she isn't ready for just because you're in a _hurry _Sesshoumaru.

He swung his body, facing hers, his showed stubbornness. He snatched her wrists in his strong hands, feeling her calloused skin and a steady pulse.

"Its already been her lifetime, I won't wait."

"Fine." She jerked her hands free, fierce maternal love blazed on her face. "Just be careful of what you say to her. If you hurt Asumi, I promise you, you'll _regret _the day you ever heard of Mikage Mount.


	8. Chocolate,Vanilla, or Strawberry?

Promise Me Forever

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. Hope that you'll stay with me. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and such. I"m sorry to say that my posting will continue to be _ very spaced out._ HS is fun, btw for those of you who asked (thanks for asking). Please remember that Kagome is a Hanyou and proud. Most likely this chapter will turn out to be a filter. Bu since its been so long I'll make it a fluffy one, but it will have spice to. My Kagome is spicy! Lowl Please drop a advice,flame,Emoji,or comment in the review box. Very much cherished! I love all my readers, new ,old, all and all! lowl My friend Carmelo said "tell a friend you love them today!" But it was ironic because she knows she's one in only like 2 close friends of mine. Lowl R and R!

Chapter 7

"Chocolate,Mango,Strawberry, or Vanilla?,"Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru desires something more..sophisticated." Kagome lifted her eyebrows at his statement. The simple movement stirred something in Sesshomaru's chest. _"She was always so attentive..." _ Ignoring the aggravating thought,Sesshoumaru accepted the kiwi smoothie. This all had been Kagome's idea,for them to walk around Mikage's Cove, while eating ice cream/ice pops. "You have something on your chin little one,"Sesshoumaru reached over and wiped strawberry off of Asumi's chin. Uncertain of what to say,Asumi threw Sesshoumaru a half grin. Kagome's heart warmed at the sight. But then her face clouded,briefly. '_What if Sesshoumaru and Asumi get to close together,then he decidets to take he with him_?' Asumi, feeling her Mommma's brief inner sense of turmoil ,wrapped her smaller tail around Kagome's larger one. Sesshoumaru licked the fruity substance from his lips,drawing Kagome's gaze. 'He always had a well shaped lips.._Now he doesn't doesn't smile nearly as much as he used to,bu I can remember the times his smiles came easily.'_ Sesshoumaru_ me_t Kagome's gaze, and raised his eyebrows. Bashfully,Kagz looked ,they all strolled along the Mikage's Cove. Its grayish blue sidewalks glittering in the late afternoon's sunlight. "Asumi,don't you want to show your father the gardens you and I planted this year?",Kagome forced herself to hated the fact that she felt bad for Sesshoumaru,Asumi was ignoring him,and she was loving every minute of it. Asumi threw her mother a faintly rebellious look. "There just _flowers _Momma-chan,"Asumi said while hopping over a crack in the sidewalk. "This Sesshoumaru would like to smell them than,"Sesshoumaru said. Kagome hid a giggle in her mouth full of ice cream. _'CEO Sesshoumaru Takahashi playing in Ichii's Filed of flowers that Asumi frolicked in everyday was just too..funny for words.'_ Sesshoumaru threw Kagome a withering look. "C'mon lets go!", Asumi tugged on Sesshoumaru's silk shirt.

888888888888888888

(_Ichii's Field of Flowers_)

While Asumi frolicked happily amongst the swaying flowers,and chattered to Sesshoumaru (who was holding all the flowers Asumi had _demanded _ he hold for her.) Kagome meditated quietly near the pound,relaxing her tense muscles. Suddenly,Kagome felt Asumi's aura tugging her. One blue eye opened,warily. "Aijin?" "Okaasan, why didn't Sess..Sess..visit me?",Asumi asked bluntly. Kagome sighed, and rubbed he temples. "I..he..I..I..couldn't.." Kagome's eyes teared up a little, and she wiped he nose. _'What could I say?', Kagome thought guilty._Sesshoumaru stealthily came up from behind Kagome,and silently signaled Asumi, cutting off what Asumi was going to say. Confused, Asumi tilted her head and raised a perfect silver eyebrow. "Momma?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, and wiggled a teasing finger. Then Asumi suddenly understood,and replaced her worried expression with a playful grin. Asumi and Sesshoumaru started to TICKLE Kagome! Kagome started having a funny, seizure-like fit. "Haha-_gasp-_stop-_gasp-_tickling me!", she cried. "Say that this Sesshoumaru is your Alpha."Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. "Gasps-never-Hahaha", Kagome said, her face turning pink. "Say it!", Asumi cracked up from the side,rolling around in hysterics. "_OKAY!", _Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru is _amazing!" _Smirking triumphantly, Sesshoumaru saved that to his " _Ego"_ file. _Then,their eyes found each other, and they started to move closer towards one another...__  
_

_8888888888888888_


	9. Trust: Part I

N/A: Hey, so sorry about the long wait! Here to compromise i'll make this chappie super long, so sorry peebles! Thanks so much, es·pe·cial·ly ( I really can't spell for anything, and yet I still manage to get solid A's in English..) , those who reviews for every single chapter. Thanks! Enjoy and leave a comment!

PMF

Chapter 8:

Recap: _Then_ _they started to lean in..._

"Wait! Pause the movie!,"Asumi said, stopping them both. "Lemme go get the popcorn!" She scampered off, and Sesshoumaru shook his head in half annoyance/half fondment of his heir. He turned back to Kagome and was surprised o see her eyes brimming with tears. She backed up off of her knees, and said while sniffling: " I can't do this ..you can't..you'll treat, me like-" '_Your possession'_ Kagome thought. She stopped and pursed her lips. "Like what?" He growled. "I'm not the same boy as I was 8 years ago!" She just shook her head and started to walk off. He just watched her walk away.

888888888888――—

"Sesshoumaru, would you like another slice of steak?", Izayoi Mikage held a hovering plate towards him. It had been piled high with chunky pieces when they sat down, but one trip around the table had dwindled generously. He shook his head and murmured his thanks to her. He'd already had 8 slices and a mound of rice. He hadn't eaten rich food like this since- well he'd never once ate like this. The cherry wood table, set in the center of the dining room, was used as a buffet for guests' breakfast, but now light from the crystal chandiler fell on 7 Mikages and one un welcomed guest. _Touga, _ (Kagomes' Father) must have his hands full, cooking for the Mikage Clan every day. Kouga and Ginta, seated on his right, were a couple of years older than Kagome. Both tall and lean, they had few resemblesances to their adoptive cousin, Touga. Inuyasha, the baby of the family, alternated between glaring at Sesshoumaru, and focusing on his plate. He clearly wasn't recounsiled to his presenced at the family table. _'Nobody was',_ Sesshoumaru supposed. Touga had a faint grin for him, but either that was his idea of hospitality, or apart of his easy going personality. Asumi squirmed in her cushion, a little too small for her. Probably to eager for the movie Asumi had chattered about, with her Uncle Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's tension from across the table. He gazed at her, appreciating the view. He wasn't going to try to manfracture a conversation a conversation while all them listened. Asumi seemed to notice. She caught her fathers eye and raised an eyebrow. Small talk erupted into the content evening. Sesshoumaru leaned back. He wasn't apart of the Mikage Clan. Wheather meaning to or not,the clan had made that clear. Inuyasha said something teasing to Kagome, making Asumi giggle. Kagome (playing along), ruffled Inuyasha's hair, earning a grin from him. Vaguely, Sesshoumaru remembered his childhood at the dining table. He recalled he hadn't born much resemblance to them,and before they divorced, he faintly recalled that they usē to dine in the elegant room with velvet drapes and silver plates. He and Kenji had a nursery supper, he supposed. But then he'd been shipped off to boarding school. Was that the kind the kind of childhood he wanted for Asumi? He gazed at Asumi, who was smiling at some skit Touga and the twins häd made up. The laughter in her eyes was for the Mikages, not for him. _'She's a well loved child'.._ Kagome's words rang into his conciousness. Asumi had plenty of people to love. Kagome had plenty of people to support her. Why was he fighting so hard when it seemed they were coming along fine? Abrutly an annoying horn sounded, startling Sesshoumaru from his musing. Inuyasha and Asumi were off their cushions in a blur. "That's them. C'mon!" Inuyasha said time as Asumi said, "That's them. CanIgonow?" Quickly, Kagome kissed her pup's head and affectionately tweaked the younger Inu's ear. "Bye Momma Bye Ojii Bye Obasan Bye Unc's Bye..."Asumi's eyes quickly rotated the table, her voice trailed off when her young eyes laid on Sesshoumaru. "G'night," she muttered. Then she and Inuyasha dashed out the door. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, calling all the Mikages attention to him. "This Sesshoumaru would like to know if you sent me the picture," he gazed at each of them in turn, weighing reactions merticulously. "I only require the truth," he added, narrowing his golden eyes for emphasis. "No," the twins said grimly together. "I wish I had,"Touga answered sadly, and his mate\wife shook her head. "Alright, If y'all here something ,_anything _at all..." Kagome hastily added. All the Mikages nodded, and left one by one. Kagome stacked the plates with a little more force than necessary. "Was it _**absolutely necessary **_to question my _family, Sesshoumaru?! " _ She hissed angrily, her tail swishing back and forth agitadely. "Calm yourself. Your aura's causing your pack to alarm." Sesshomaru said. He waited until she calmed down. "This Sesshoumaru has learned to trust no one. To expect the worst from everyone." He stated quitely. "My family wouldn't **never** do that to me, I trust them with my life, Sesshoumaru." She spoke the last words softly, caressing his name but steeling her emphasis on family. Coming around the table, Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder. Silently, Kagome gently touched Sesshoumaru's face, and Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, and found himself embeded in her eyes..'Whoever sent the picture, for whatever reason, it wasn't the Milage clan.' Sesshou mused. He took a step back, nodded, and disappered.

A\N: **_Hey guys! So Its been a while, and I apologize for that. This is only part one of the same night, and I think I'll make this setting end at 7 o'clock. Yeah I know, who eats dinner at 7? Lowl! Part two will have Kagome at Sesshy's place around...8 or 9 ish. Don't want anybody up, late at night! Or maybe I will? Late nights Do lead to out-of-character activities...Comment and tell me whatcha thinking, and maybe i'll include it. ;)) .Hoped yall liked that and please review. Thank you and until next time: _**

**_Ja ne!_**


	10. Trust II: A Matter Of Trust (Last Part)

PMF

A\N: Hey peebles! This is dedicated to _LoveInTheBattleFeild, crazykenz, and_ Whismical_ Doodles. _Thanks for bring my support Team and helping me along the way! Love you guys!㈶0㈳8㈳6㈴7㈳3㈴5㈴5㈳3㈴7㈳6㈳8㈶0

Trust II: A Matter Of Trust ( Chappie 10)

**Important! : This is part two (last part) of Trust. Just la8r into the night..this is like 10 o'clock ish. ;)**

** ((Kagome P.O.V))**

"I have a proposition for you." Kagome had thought up this plan a million times and she _still _wasn't sure if this was what she really wanted.

"In that case,come in," Sesshomaru said. If he was shocked at her being here (which would be stupid, Kagome now realized,because he's demonically great at smelling), he hid it well.

Taking a deep wiff of the palace, Kagome stepped inside. Sesshoumaru turned to switch on the lights, giving Kagome time to take inventory of his place.

_"Plush carpets,pale walls, mahogany funiture, and velvet looking curtains! Goodwin's Resorts is a pretty good vacation retreat! Well for Westerners anyway..'_

Sesshoumaru looked at her,knowing she appreciated the view. He had on his silky white botton-down shirt(open exposing his hairless chest and pecks)(#fangirling!), dressy black pants, his silver hair tumbling down from its usual ponytail, and white socks.

He studied her for a long moment, his expression unreadable.

Finally he spoke: "You proposition...?"

She looked at him blankly, starring at him as if she hadn't heard him...considering the fact she was starring at his open shirt..

He raised an eyebrow, something that might've passed for as amusement flickered across his face. "You had a proposition for this Sesshoumaru..?"

Kagome jumped from her daydream-y trance, nodded jerkily and squared her shoulders."Since your dead set on being apart of Asumi's life, you realize that you have to get to know her first."

Sesshoumaru nodded, face unreadable.

Surprised a bit,Kagome was quite for a moment.

"This Sesshoumaru realizes getting to know his pup won't be on overnight process Mikage. Never the less, this Sesshoumaru won't be disappearing."

Nodding Kagome searched for the strength to continue internally of her. Summoning it she said: "You know this can't be a halfway thing Sesshoumaru. I won't let my kakudan (special) be hurt by it."

Impaiently Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched. "I'm not looking to hurt the pup," he said. "Get to the point Mikage."

_"Now or never." _ Kagome thought. "You stay here, with us, for **one month**."

She hurried on before he could interrupt."You can move into the Inn,so you'll be closer to Asumi . You can see her everyday and then we can make arrangements together for you to be a real parent to her."

"Stay **_here?!." _** He made Mikage Mount. sound as if it was hell. His mouth tightened even more. "That's impossible. I have my business to run."

_Kagome knew he'd say that, but still...her heart clenched._

"You can stay connected," she nodded towards his silver net book. "And go back to China for a day or two if needed. Surly even CEO's get vacation time."

"Asumi can get to know me in China," his dismal was quick. He moved past her to get the door for her.

Kagome's aura flared out dangerously, making Sesshomaru flex his aura and growl a warning.

"Asumi isn't a package to be sent back and forth whenever you have the time for her. If you want to be her father, you have to realize that! Your getting acquainted with her needs to happen where she's safe, and that's _here_."

His eyes narrowed. "Suppose I just start a legal actíon. You can't keep me from my daughter, **Mikage**."

Kagome's eyes started to bleed violet.

(Her eyes are blue,normally,and for demonic kin, eyes typically bleed red or ruby colored. Mix Blue and red then you have violet.㈶0㈶0)

**_ "You Wouldn't Dare! Besides, you don't really want our private life splashed gloriously on the media.I don't think that would help you in your hast for that multi-trillion dollar deal your so worried about. I don't believe the odds are in your favor. Most judges I know, don't look to favorably upon a father who can't even take a few weeks to get aquainted with his daughter."_**

Sesshoumaru's aura flared up. Satisfied, Kagome leaned against the door, a bitter sweet smile tugging at her lips. His eyes narrowed.

"You've grown up."

"I'm no longer your native chic."

"What you ask is out of my means Mikage. Surly you aren't _native_ enough to see that." He sneered.

Kagome growled lowly, her fangs peeking out.

"If you can't even get away from you office for something this important, then **_maybe your not ment to be a father."_**

He didn't answer. He knew she was right. He couldn't even answer. She knew it. She'd known all along how this episode would play out anyhow.

She turned away.

Sesahoumaru grasped her arm, pulling her to him. Her breathe caught in her throat, and for an instant, both of their eyes darkened.

"I know a challenge when I hear one **_Kagome."_**

His tone was husky and rich, pouring into her ears and leaving her with a tingling feeling.

"I've managed too many business deals not to know when someone 's making an offer they think this Sesshoumaru won't accept."

"I-"

His grip tightened. "Get a room ready, I'm moving in." Then he kissed her fiercely on the lips, signing the deal.

88888888888

Read and review! kinda intense huh? Lowl


	11. A New Dawn

PMF

**A\N: Hey guys, its been quite a while. Now that I have a job its going to be a slower, unfortunately. Okay so I recently got a PM about how infrequent I am about updating. **

**ONE: I never said I was a fast typer or that I would update frequently. **

**Two: Here's a compromise: Whenever I do update, I'll do my best to make the chapter as long (without dragging it out) No promises. **

**Three: I really should be asking for a Beta, but I never have the time and I'm barley on here so..I'm afriad it would be a waste. Sorry. I do my best and everyone knows just how helpful spell checkers are. (Note the saracasm.)**

*** Sesshoumaru and Kagome never mated, they where really young back then. Eight years is a long time, in my story.**

**Please review. Faithful review errs get dedications. And are greatly appreciated. All comments are welcome, I don't expect for a praise or anything. Just some feed back on how I'm doing. Or some ideas. =) **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Pickle Unicorn, my bestie!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: A New Dawn

'Well this certainly is a far cry from elegance,' Sesshoumaru thought a bit harshly as he took his new bedroom in Mikage Shrine Inn.

The room was-well blunt. And that was saying it bluntly! The walls where oak, a honey brown. Shiny, freshly wiped down. The bed took up most of the room, the frame was made of bronze. The sheets are stark white, neatly made. Not a wrinkle to be seen. The pillows actually held feathers in them, he noted. The window had a light blue curtain, partically open. A mahogany dresser, a night table, a closet door (the same as his oak colored walls), and a small best the Mikage had.

It was different from what Sesshoumaru was used to. No silks, no dark colors, besides the dresser. The room was open and cozy at the same time.

Worth 40 bucks per week he decided.

He stood by the window, his form still. His brief case placed on the bed.

His thoughts returned back to late last night. He wondered if he had had made a hasty decedsion. How was he, Sesshoumaru Takahashiblu, going to run Tashio Enterprises from this room? As a matter of fact how was he going to run his business from in the middle of nowhere?

He could do it, he supposed. He is Sesshoumaru, after all. But..did he want to make this work? His thoughts switched to a business like mode. If this where a deal, then he usually knew what he was getting. But..this wasn't a business deal. And he had no clue as to what he was getting.

"Seems like your having second thoughts," Kagome remarked from the threshold of his bedroom.

He turned slowly. "This is fine Miko-Hanyou," he said stiffly. Kagome grimaced at the horrible pet name, nickname whatever. 'At least he stopped calling me Mikage.'

"I need a desk Miko, can you afford that?" He sneered.

Kagome starred at him. Hurt briefly flashed in her expressive sapphire eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't mean it as an insult..well..yeah actually he did..a little.

He opened his mouth,and then closed it. He did and didn't mean to lash out at her. He regretted being here, and in turn he took it out-well on her.

"I'll see what I can do," was all she said and then disappeared before he could say or do something else.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said to the silent room.

* * *

A while later Koga and Kagome returned, wrestling with an old drawing desk."Move the dresser," Koga grunted to Sesshoumaru.

Moving to help, Sesshoumaru moved the dresser next to his bed. Gently the sibling set the desk against the wall, in front of the bed.

Koga was saying good bye to his beloved drawing board. Awkwardly, the other two stood, starring at the floor.

"This Sesshoumaru is in debuted to you," Sesshoumaru finally said choppily.

Koga clapped Sesshoumaru on the back. "Welcome brother! Take good care of her." His eyes traveled back to his drawing table. "She's a little rough around the edges but shes a keeper," Koga said seriously. His dark eyes revealing his hidden puns.

Sesshoumaru blinked. 'Oomaki and there possesions,' he thought off handed ly. But deep down he knew who Koga was referring to. Never the less he slightly tilted his head. He had heard him and his message.

Suddenly it was just Kagome and him, left in the room. "..I forgive you."

Sesshoumaru looked down (He's taller then Kagome, and he was looking away at the time) quickly, catching her eyes. He wouldn't say it again. Thank the gods he didn't say it for no reason.

Before he could say something or do something foolish, his phone rang.

_Who let the dog out? Woof!Woof!Woof! Who let the dogs out? Woof! Woof! Woof!_

Kagome busted out laughing, and Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched dangerously.

He was going to fire Sirree!

* * *

It was probably Kagura. He opened the phone. "Kagura?"

"Guess again Onii-san!" Kenji sang happily. "Its your beloved Kenji!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Where's Kagura?" He asked, a trace of anxious in his voice.'Why wasn't Kagura there?'

"It's always Kagura. Never Kenji!," Kenji ranted mock angrily. Then a pause. "Are you...? With Kagura?!" Kenji asked hopefully.

"Kenji!" Sesshoumaru growled. His little brother was so annoying.

"He's out." Kenji sighed.

Sesshoumaru's jaw muscle twitched. 'What are you up to Kagura?'

" ?" Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled.

Kenji shrugged. "He never said." While swirling around in Sesshoumaru's black office chair.

"Something you want me to take care of while your away?" Kenji offered half hearted ly. Already knowing the expected answer.

"No." Sesshoumaru's answer was firm. "I'm in a situation here,and I don't want any disasters happening..Understood?"

"Hai,Oniisan," Kenji said. He waited a second, and then asked "Whats up?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't feel like sorting threw his delimas on the phone with his immature little brother. But for some reason, he did.

"Mikage. Kagome Mikage. Remember her?" Sesshoumaru blurted out.

Kenji paused, interested and surprised. Was his Onii-san finally cracking? "Yeah. The human, you played house with?"

Sesshoumaru felt his entire person freeze. Hard cold truth slapped him. He was playing with Kagome, back then. Humoring himself. Fooling himself it could work between them back then. It was so painfully obvious that even his little brother had pointed it out casually. Ouch.

"Hn."

Kenji leaned forward, curious, seeing how it was his nature, and since how he's a cat,but not wanting to pry or give himself away. "What aren't you telling me, Onii-san? Keeping secrets from me now?" He teased.

"This Sesshoumaru has a pup. A girl pup." He said felt strange saying that to his brother. Who is an Uncle to his pup now. He didn't like the feeling..it was..a feeling he wasn't used to.

Kenji's eyebrows soared. 'So the young girl in the picture is his..' Interesting. He tapped his chin, his murky dark eyes thinking far ahead in the future.

He swirled in Sesshoumaru's chair. 'Now I know why Sesshoumaru wanted to become a CEO..because of these chairs!'s' He laughed.

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his silver locks, a stress reaction. "Kenji get out of my chair." Sesshoumaru snapped at his brother absently.

'Translation: I'm stressed' Kenji thought. But he stopped.

"Call me when Kagura gets back, immeadiately." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hai boss."

_Click._ Kenji starred at the phone, smiling at it fondly. That was the first _real_ conversation he's had with his big brother, in a _long_ time. Whoever that human chic-Kagome?-Kenji was indebuted to her.

And Kenji always paid back in full.

Smiling a mischevious grin, Kenji got to work. He was going to find out about this chic, and pay her back _in full!_

* * *

'It was so _hot!,' _Kagome thought while wiping her forehead.

Not humid, but hot enough to sweat through her white T- shirt. Heck, even her creamy ablino legs felt sticky- and she was wereing shorts for crying out loud!

She was trying to fit this new garden, a veggie garden, in the backyard for her Papa.

Grinning, Kagome remembered just how passionate her father had been trying to get their boss, Momma, on board with his crazy new idea.

"I want fresh foods, not any of that processed junk!" Toga had argued with his wife and daughter.

"Whats wrong with the regular food? The customers will never know the difference!" Momma had said while throwing her hands up.

"Our customers deserve better my lovelys! We have always given our customers the best of what we have, why not earn their respects even more with good fresh food?!"Toga had continued to rant, his dark eyes shining with that defiant sparkling.

Licking her lips, Kagome knew deep down why Touga had secretly asked her to plant them for him.

Touga was too busy keeping up with the buffet the Shrine Inn had recently added. It was originally Inuyasha's idea, which he was very proud. There's a buffet corse named "Inuyasha's Galore" which mainly consists of all types of noodles enjoys. Kagome smiled at her youngers brother's success with helping Dad cook.

Plus his leg was acting up, and recently, his leg had given out on him. Kagome thought with a slight frown.

He made Kagome swear she wouldn't tell Momma. She hadn't but ONLY because, she made him swear he'd visit the Doctor more often.

'He never said that he was going to make _me_ do the back bone of the work,' Kagome thought with a slight exasperated sigh,and a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

Kagome leaned against the white picket fence, starring off at the peaceful green secenery that surrounded the Shrine Inn.

"Take that Vile Koga of the Seven Clan!" Asumi cried happily as she lunged forward to strike Koga with her 'fencing sword' tree branch.

"Not so fast Noble Protecter of the Hanyou's!" Koga laughed and parried away from her with his fluffy tail.

Laughing fondly of her Onii-san, Kagome smiled at her sibling and pup.

They where _supposed_ to be fixing up the greenhouse so Ginta, Momma and Asumi could plant the flowers she and Papa had ordered.

She loved how her siblings made Asumi so happy. So loved. If only Sesshoumaru could take a page or two from her beloved brothers..

'Sesshoumaru.' Kagome pursed her lips on her turn of thoughts. Ever since he moved in he barley comes out of his room to eat, much less pay his daughter any attension.

'Back to work Mikage!' Kagome thought to herself as she attacked the stubborn weed with her trusty spade.

"Are you attacking or digging?" Sesshoumaru's amused voice asked from on the porch.

Kagome's hanyou ears twitched in his direction. "Ah..both." Kagome sheepishly admitted her eyes glued to the stuborn brown weed.

Abrutly, Kagome found herself standing on the porch step, and Sesshoumaru with the spade and digging. "Let me."

"Oi! I could have done it myself you know!" Kagome huffed some what angrily. Truth to be told, she was kind of relieved he had taken over. She was hot,sticky, and hungry.

Sesshoumaru continued to dig, but raised an eyebrow at how childish that sounded.

Kagome blushed, embarassed. "Did you finish what ever it was that was so _important_, that kept you from our daughter?" She took a hasty shot at him.

Instantly, she flinched. She was being a witch. She knew. But..she wanted to hurt him a little. Besides, the other day he'd taken an unexpected shot at her!

Sesshoumaru merely grunted, hitting a tough spot. He usually worked out but this particular weed was playing hard to get..

"I have a successful business to run, _remember_?" He replied.

Kagome held a thoughtful expression. "Can't your brother help you out, a bit?" She asked after a quite while.

Sesshoumaru paused. Stunned she remembered. He wiped his forehead. The sun felt like it was on his back.

"Kenji, and no." He finally answered.

"Why is that? He's not qaulified?" Kagome asked curiously.

"..I gave him a chance to run things, long ago, and he failed. Miserably so. Far below my expectations." Sesshoumaru answered after a quite while.

'Finished. Looks pretty good.' He thought proudly. He turned to look at Kagome.

"..I don't make the same mistake twice, Miko. I learn from them, assess my judgement, and move on." His expression was as impervious as granite or stone.

Kagome shivered in the warm sunlight. His words sounded like..a warning. The look in his eyes..she shivered again.

The sound of laughing and splashing caught his attension. He turned and saw his pup on the back of her Uncle Koga, both giggling as they threw flower petals up into the air. With Ginta frantically trying to catch them all.

Even though it was a hot day, Kagome felt chills reach the back of her spine as she finally realized what Sesshoumaru was trying to say. Sesshoumaru didn't forgive. Watching him talk about his brother that way..he truly showed her a truly ugly part of his soul.

When Kagome finally realized the heart of what Seashoumaru was silently saying to her, she felt as though Sesshoumaru had periced her with a dagger made of ice and then ripped out her intestines to hang her with:

_**Sesshoumaru would never forgive her for keeping his child away from him.**_

_**88888888888888888888**_

_A\N : Hai. *Shakes head* Wow..I never knew I could write so much._

_ So there's a lot going on. A lot of what I've written here has been last minute spell checking with sleepy 4 o clock eyes. Lowl I did my best. _

_Has anyone heard Cody Simpson new album? Better Be Mine, Pretty Brown Eyes, they're great titles to amazing stories..I'm so stealing them! Lowl! _

_Please review kittens...make me feel like I sat here and ignored dinner and my sisters birthday for a reason..lowl I'm slightly a horrible person I know..Slightly because I'll just give her $ tomorrow._

**Preview into the next chapter: **Kagome and Sesshoumaru buckle down and try to find out who sent the photo. Something else happens to, I forget though cause I'm so dang _tired\sleepy._

_Please please please review. I want to hear from you guys. I care about what you have to say._

_Any ideas for the next chapter? Any ideas for a future fluffy moment you want to happen? I got nothing right now.._

_Towards the end of this I'm thinking of NOT adding a lemon, for these reasons:_

_1: It would be my first one and I am so not ready to actually write one which leads me to my next number.._

_2: I'm thinking of writing a MAYBE LEMON I would need a co-writer to help me get the the way I dream of it.. full of love with a hint of lust..they're first time Was all lust but this time should be special, a reconnection back together...which leads me to 3_

_3: IF i do actually write-with the help of a co-writer- I'll need some help especially because they're going to MATE. And from my on going research, mating is a tricky subject and everyone goes bananas when its not right or when a person for got this or that blah blah blah. =)_

_Well kittens it's been fun. But I need sleep, my elbows hurt, and mother nature is calling. _

_Ja ne!_

_=")_


	12. Tug of War

Hello Fellow Readers and Writers alike!

It's been awhile, I know. I'm now a JUNIOR (OMG how did this happen?), and Life has been..Life. Ups Downs and everything in between. My writing has progressed and stopped at times..I will be editing and fixing past chapters. Hope y'alls summer is going well!

I don't remember all to well where I was going with this, so please excuse any changes, and feel free to suggest as much as you like.

Enjoy, and please comment.

:)

* * *

_ Promise Me Forever_

_Tug of War_

** S**esshoumaru sat back in his chair, silently congratulating himself. He had a reasonable amount of work completed, he'd gotten in touch with Kagura, set up plans, and _even_ contracted the Nekoville subsidiary of Takahashi Industrials and had arranged a meeting there, since was a few hours away.

He stood and frowned at the photo of Asumi held propped next to his laptop. He picked it up, and his gaze stayed to Kagome, who was hanging up sheets on the clothing line. Tucking the photo into his pocket, he strolled over towards her. Pushing open the glass doors,the summer breeze caressed his face.

"Thought you were busy." Kagome remarked as she shook out damp sheet, while her her midnight tail held the clothes pin. "Too broke to buy a dryer?" Sesshoumaru answered back in a cold voice. She shook her head, pity in her eyes. "We like to keep things natural here. Air dried sheets are apart of our sacred customs at our Shrine-Inn. "

Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, puzzled. "It would be more efficient to buy a machine that does your washing and drying for you."

"Well that's not how we work here, Sesshoumaru. Are you going to continue standing there and bothering me or are you going to be a gentlemen and assist?" Kagome spat, annoyed.

Sesshoumaru paused, watching Kagome's tail jerk in agitation..

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry." He meant it.

"I'm not," Kagome tartly responded.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, infuriating women! Here he was trying to make peace and she wasn't cooperating. He decided to switch topics. "I've been thinking about the picture I received of our daughter.." He started.

Kagome angrily cut him off. "I already told you! I didn't send it!" She growled. The sheet mysteriously gained a new hole. Sesshoumaru ran his claws through his hair, irked. "This Sesshoumaru _knows_ that already woman! I'm talking about _who_ sent it!" He ducked underneath a sheet to catch up with her.

She stopped and handed him a sheet. Her eyes clouded, her face worried. "What kind of Creep takes a picture of a kid that's not theirs? A **stalker**?" Kagome shivered at the very disturbing thought. "What if we just asked Asumi-"

"Don't be foolish Mikage," Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes. "Then she'll ask if her Father's a pedophile for having a picture of her." Kagome laughed, and Sesshoumaru frowned. "Being called a potential pedophile is funny?"

Kagome stilled, and rubbed her temples. "No," she sighed. He handed her the photo. "Look at again," Sesshoumaru urged her. She studied the photo for a long moment. Abruptly she gasped,horrified. "This picture was taken here! This tree is our Sakura tree, right over the edge of Ichii's Field of Flowers."

Sesshoumaru scowled, upset with the lack of security here. He took his photo back. "Take this Sesshoumaru to this tree," he demanded.

"Why? We don't even know when the picture was taken and the scent could be gone by now." Kagome protested. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Women, take me to this tree. Would you like me to find our daughter's stalker or not?" Kagome shivered at the reminder.

"R-right. Okay," she agreed.

* * *

Sunlight sparkled on the pond, highlighting the lily pads and looking beautifully serene. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were under the majestic tree. Kagome was seated at the base of the enourmous tree, trying to communicate with it via meditstion. Sesshoumaru stood beside her, perfectly still, only a keen observant would recognize the slightless of twitching of his nose as he searched for a scent.

Abrutly, Seshoumaru inclined his head, upon sensing his childs aura. His gaze was held by the sight of his pup dancing the dance of Blades, her moves confident and precise. Her haori swayed with her silver hair, a clash of midnight blue and her moon colored hair. He watched as she twirled, a tiny tornado with deadly katanas flying and hitting the dummies straight in their chest. A feeling rose up in him, almost overwhelming him, drowning him, consuming his aura. He didnt recognize it.

Upon sensing his changed aura, Kagome opened an eyes and smiled a little. "She's been practicing that dance ever since she first heard the tale of it. She wants to become an assassin. At first we _didnt_ know how to make her dream come true, but Inuyasha started teaching her, and now they do duets for the town festivities and such. Not exactly fighting, but Dancing fighting.." Kagome trailed off, eyes filled with pride and a deep respect for her family.

Sesshoumaru nodded, it didnt make complete sense to him, but he approaved. "Pup enjoys this dance form of fighting?" He asked for comfirmation, he made a mental note to tuck it aeay for later. " She lives for it. Its all she wants to do in life," she murmured, quite happy Sesshoumaru was showing more emotion towards their child. "She wants to be just like Grandfather, The velvet wind."

Sesshoumaru froze, Kagome's statemet had thrown him off gaurd. And he, of course, was never taken off gaurd..Ever. His gold eyes locked in in Kagome. The Velvet Wind was apart of his side of the family..Kagome had educated their pup on both sides of the family.

Her eyes met his, wide and questioning..In that exact moment, Sesshoumaru felt a wave of affection and a deep urge to show her how much he adored her for always remaing the sweet little Miko Hanyou he fell in love with. The urge was so deep and persistant it must have come from his Beast..

His fingers twitched achingly..Two months worth of bitter sweet memories crashed down on them, consuming and fueling with desire.. His fingers found her face, caressing and nose bumping one anothers. "Sesshoumaru.." She whispered, arms wrapped around his neck..But he slipped away, her arms embracing nothing..

Asumi watched quitely, her heart tugging, a single tear fell.

* * *

Hey, follow me on instagram..maybe? A.j._queer19

The first 10 get to discuss the next 2 chapters with me.. :)

Hope you enjoyed that..Poor Pup stuck in the middle of all that tugging and pulling.


	13. Breathe

PMF

Hey FF fam! Um, so I didnt think out the Whole Instagram thingy thourghly.. IN OTHER WORDS, my account is private and when ppl requested to follow I didnt know if it was yall or not..New Reward, first 5 Requests to DM me PMF get a shoutout next chappie. ( And if you followed me lemme know and ill add you to fam :) Buuut if anyone wants to follow me via Ig (instagram) then its A.J._queer19. Aaand if ya reaally want me to, Ill dedicate a chappie to you..IF you follow me. But dont worry I follow back (as long as you like my boring pictures:)

I had a bit of free time, so heres another chappie. This was painful. I sprained my wrist. I MUST love you guys lowl.

* * *

Promise Me Forever

"What are you up to Mikage?"

Startled, Kagome looked up from her old computer and appreciated the view Sesshoumaru gave her. His silver hair was in a traditional ponytail, as his fore fathers style, he wore a crisp white button up with a few unbottoned, sleek looking black slacks, and the traditional wooden house slippers accompanied with his black socks. His amber eyes were light and calm in the evenings lighting, and his face gave off the impression of mild contentment.

Kagome looked comical..a pencil in mouth chewed up half way, light sweat mixed in with her natural, almost sakura scent, perpetrated the air from the small rooms humidity and useless fan..Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her inky blue strands of hair that clung to her face, neck, and slowly slid out of her messy bun. Her eyes were conceled by thick square glasses.. Her yukata, a soild royal blue that faded into indigo then blended to black towards the bottom. Across her shoulders huge, soft, pink sakura flowers created a perfect allusion of floating flowers on the wind..that dwindled to mere petals..

"I think," she started softly into the silence..

Kagome tilted her her head a bit, pausing. Seshoumaru quirked sn eyebrow, curious as to what his hectic Hanyou would say. "I have a lead." He strode over to her side, and stood beside ber shoulder, gazing at the computer screen. "It occured to me that the Stalker could be a Vistor." She said, and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Makes sense, disgusing him or herself as a vistor would leave no room for questioning," Sesshoumaru said, discretly prasinig her theory.

"We get over a handful, depending on the type of holidays, of people. Different ethnics, backgrounds, from Bird watchers to newlyweds. If Asumi was near the Vistors, then she wouldnt think twice about them snapping pictures."

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru frowned, not realizing how their auras, one blue with holy powers and one red with demonic powers brushed each other softly, playfully. Kagome chewed her pencil more, anxiety rising with her realizations. "Especially with the recent addition of her and Inu's Dance-fighting..!" She couldn't breathe, her anxiety was too high to use her breathing methods to calm her down.

Sesshoumaru felt the familiar tugging again, from deep inside, where his instincts usually lie. This time, he decided, or rather his beast influeneced him, to stay and help. Slowly, he took her and hugged her close to chest. Feeling no movement from her stiff person, Sesshoumaru hesitantly raised a clawed hand, after consulting with his best for advice, and slowly stroked her tangled, inky blue hair.

Shocked, Kagome stops breathing all together, beyond the point of shocked and on the verge of a heart attack from stress. Sesshoumaru frowns, not liking how unnaturally tense she is, and how rapidly her heart is beating. His beast urges him to reveal his aura, to help mate. Quickly Sesshoumaru lets his aura flow, concealing them into a bubble, but also blanketing Kagome with his aura. He shifts her form between his legs, so her back is to him, and ever so gently massages her scalp.

"Breath little Hanyou," he murmurs.

Slowly, Kagome begins to thaw out from her panic-y state. Sesshoumaru's slow but gentle ministrations on her scalp, and his comforting but almost overwhelming aura blanketing her, strangely enough helps her eventually melt into a purring puddle of hanyou. They sat in that postion for a long time, Kagome cuddled into Sesshoumaru lap, Sesshoumaru himself lazily caressing behind her neko ears,...no words needed, but everything needed exchanged through growls, nimble fingers, and playful auras getting to know each other again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was extremly short but, where I inteneded to stop wouldnt have made sense. Next chapter will pick up where this when stopped. This was just a filter, next chapter Kagz and Sesshou will be here, literally. So next chappie will actually be apart of this one. Please show me some love..sprained wrist here. ;)

Ja Ne!


	14. Gods! Dont Take Her,I the Sinner

PMF

A/N: I'm healed up quite nicely, and todays my 6th month Anni! Soooo Happy..;3

* * *

"When did you buy that yukata for her," Sesshoumaru asked quietly in the silence. His fingers stroking Kagomes scalp, lulling her into a sleepy state. Kagome purred, distracted by his nimble fingers. "Who?" She purred, heady with the scent of his scent. It teased her, smelling of power and sweet poison..

"Asumi, when did you get her that black yukata, in the photo?" He said with slight amusement. She looked so adoreable with her yukata, which was shuffled, and her hair sprawled out on his legs..her hanyou ears twitching with his feather light strokes.

"Sometime in September but gave it to her in December, christmas present," Kagomes husky voice murmured slightly confused. Sesshoumaru stopped, anger coming swift and brutal, his demonic aura lashing out. Startled and slightly fearful, Kagome shrank further into the floor, taking a beating from his aura. It lashed at her, hissed when it came across her layers of protective reliki, and burned at her skin and yukata.

"Ses..shouma..ru.." She whispered.

"_Who ever _ sent the photo," He said coldly, his impassive eyes watched Kagome slowly burn. "Waited _six months _before sending it." Her hair caught wind of his poisonous aura, burning her hair at the tips. Kagome blinked, not understanding. "What," she swalloed thickly, "are you saying?" Her voice was hoarse, and her wide blue eyes were watery.

He was at her throat. Helpless, Kagome struggled to breathe, clawing at his hand that cut off her wind pipe. "How did you _know _this Sesshoumaru was after a multi-trillion doller deal?" He whispered, his voice as calm as a pond, but Kagome wasn't fooled. She felt his aura lashing at her mercilessy, proof of his turmoil and anger on her fastly deteriorating yukata, and long red welts on her skin. " You think, " she wheezed out as black and purple dots danced across her vision, "I _would be so vengeful?!" _

Anger surged through veins, and she partcially shifted, betrayl and sorrow turning into black fury. Though he still held her by the neck, her fangs dug into his hand, drawing blood. Her hair was on green fire but her eyes were a dark indigo color, and her black demonic markings danced across her face. "**As****shole! How could you think that I could come up with a plan like that? You think I had time to stalk and wait for a chance to distract you with news of a daughter-that I outright tried to hide from you- so you'd suffer a large chance to put your Industry on the Top?!" **

Sesshoumaru snarled low, posien dripping from the hand that held Kagome. "That is _exactly _what I think you did you, _half-breed Bitch !"_ Sesshoumaru whispered, his eyes tinted red and wild. Something inside Kagome snapped. Her bangs covered her face, and the fire at the tips of hair seemed to leap and dance rather than scorch and burn. Her voice came out ominous. "Is that so..?"

Lifting her left hand, she summoned her reliki until it was encased in her entire hand, infusing it with her demonic energey, and clawed the entire left side of his face. Her tail wrapped tightly around his throat as his clawed hand did to hers, only his glowing with deadly bright green posien, and hers with holy-demonic powers. "If I wanted you to _suffer_, " she growled her tail tightening. "Then you would know the true meaning of _SUFFERING_!" She ended it off with a howl,forcing her tail to keep squeezing until it snapped his neck.

Simultaneously Sesshoumaru squeezed as well, eyes crazed and erractic, not at all himself. They fell through the wall, crashing and burning to the ground. Both unconscious and smoking, her tail wrapped around his now scarred and raw neck, and his unrelenting fist buried in her bloodied and raw neck.

* * *

Dazed and edging towards the brink of a dark abyss, Kagome forced her head to her left, blinking through the black spots to see Sesshoumaru. Her heart jumped to find him starring at her already, his eyes clear and amber. There was an emotion swimming in his eyes but she was to tired and emtionally hurt to figure it out that very second...grief perhaps? ..Slowly her eyes refocused on him again. The sun shone on his person gloriously. His body was encased with a golden glow..He was no longer smoking or his clothes in a mess. In fact He was sitting cross-legged before her, smiling softly. The wind blew of soft spring incased air, making him sway. His white hakamas and haori looked so soft, and a huge orange octagon shaped flower rested on his left shoulder.. his shiny dark boots glinting..His eyes were no longer clouded, just clear and happy. So..happy. He held out a hand for her, as if to beckon or pull her closer.. She blinked slowly, the dots playing tag grew larger encasing her entire vision..

He starred at her. Smoking and still beautiful..Her eyes were a hazy dark indigo, as if she was..He shot up, her tail falling uselessly to the ground from his neck. A forigen feeling took over him, crushing and choking him. He panted, crawling to her, his every muscle screaming in pain,his hand throbbing. He curled up around her small person, large wet substances falling from his eyes..He didn't know what they were. He didn't know why he felt this way. Dry terrible sounds came from him, inside of him.

"_** Kami ā watashi wa tango no tsumibito o hinan shi,watashi o Kango o toru shinade kudasai!"**_

* * *

Should she Die?

The name of the chapter is what he said at the end.

Til next time..ja ne!


End file.
